1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to self-propelled apparatus, and more particularly to aquatic toys having an electro-mechanical articulating propulsion mechanism.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,650 to Duncan Tong describes one form of self-propelled aquatic toy. The toy has a body portion and at the rear a middle tail and an outer tail. The middle tail is pivoted by suitable drive means so that it reciprocates from side to side and the outer tail is freely pivoted to the middle tail. As a result, such a toy is driven through the water by the side-to-side reciprocation of the middle tail and some power in driving the creature is obtained as the outer tail flaps from side to side.
What is desired is an aquatic toy having an electro-mechanical articulating propulsion mechanism, wherein said mechanism simulates the action of a duck, and other similar waterfowl.